My family tails
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: I will tell you a tale of my life but also my friends and family's. From the birth of my aunt's daughters to Nightingail's journy across the world! I will pass on before nightingail though so in which my dear friend moon being imortal shall tell you all after my passing. Dimond rainbow.
1. The tia Three

Hey over here! Yeah right here, Hi My name is Dimond rainbow I'm going to tell you the story of my life. And well I'm not just going to tell you about me I'm going to tell you about my family and how everything in my life went down! Like the time my friends and I found four little fillies on our friends door step! Or when my family had a throw down and we met more of our family members! Either way we had a good life! I have light pink skin and slightly wavy rainbow hair it's mostly straight through but I have a few curls in random places so you know what I look like!

 **My aunt's trio**

My aunt Tia (real name Celestia) just came home from work which was across the street (she is the principal of Canterlot high school).

She sat down her bag and relaxed on her sofa, she took off her heals and massaged her feet before getting back up and making her way to her room to put on less formal clothes. She picked out a simple purple and white striped sweater and some deep purple slacks and made her way back down stairs, she grabbed her hand bag and car keys. She started up her golden yellow comfortable and drove through the town from her home in Canterlot city to Crystal city.

She was driving to Crystal city to pick up her son from school. Once she got there she stepped out of the car and almost fell over when a little person grabbed her leg and squeezed it. "MOMMY!" The little boy shouted still clinging to her leg. No matter how many times it happened it still shocked her, once he let go of her leg she picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Hello my little one how was school today?" She asked him only to get an earful "I got to paint a picture with my hands! And I also got three gold stars and we had chocolate pudding and chocolate milk at snack time!" He said, bouncing off the walls result of having so much sugar at snack time. "Wow all that in one day?" She asked trying to sound amused she wasn't the best mother but she managed and she felt glad that she only had one child to deal with.

"So shall we head home Chaos?" She asked setting him down on the ground and opening the door for him to get in the back seat. "Ok mama, can we go to the park though?" He asked as he climbed in to the back seat and began buckling himself in his car seat. Celestia leaned in and straightened out is straps and then got in the front seat and turned the car on. She just drove most of the way to her house not asking her son about his day as she usually did. "Mama? Are you ok?" Chaos asked worry in his voice.

Celestia was jerked from her thoughts by her son's voice, her face felt hot and wet she brought her hand up to her cheeks and brushed away a few stray tears. "Oh! Oh it's nothing I'm fine I'm just stressed." She said trying to sound calm. "Oh. Can we go to the park?!" Chaos asked his smile growing, Celestia sighed. "Alright." "Yea! Can we also get pizza too?" He asked putting on his best puppy dog face. She thought about this for a moment. "Hmmmmmmm I guess pizza wouldn't be too bad and it would be a good time to break the news to him. But what if he throws a fit? Well I guess you just need to throw it all on the line and hope for the best." "Alright and how about we rent a movie to watch tonight?" She asked him as they pull up to the park. "YEAH CAN I PICK!? PLEASE?!" Chaos asked as he jumped out of the car and raced off towards the swings and slides, Celestia made her way to a bench to where she could see the whole playground.

"Hey mama come play with me!" Chaos yelled as he ran towards her. "Well I don't think I should..." She began. "Oh come on mommy please?!" Chaos begged flashing her his best puppy dog face once again. "Oh alright but we need to get going soon if we want to get some pizza before the store closes." Celestia said giving into her son's puppy dog face. "YEAH!" He yelled as his mother was barely standing up he grabbed her hand and ran off towards the swings pulling her along behind him. Once they got to the swings he let go of her hand and jumped on one of the swings.

"Push me mommy!" He asked trying to get the swing to move. All Celestia did was chuckle and walk to the other side and give his swing a gentle push and once he was satisfied she sat in the swing next to him and began swinging herself thoughts flooded her mind. " _What if someone sees me like this on a swing and what if they recognize me? This could ruin my reputation._ " She pushed the thoughts aside and let herself laugh with her son as they swung. "Catch me Mommy!" He said jumping off of the swings and running out into a field near the park. "Oh alright here I come!" She said getting off the swing and chasing him around letting him escape her grasp just for his enjoyment. She tackled him and tickled him making him burst out laughing causing her to laugh along with him. "HHNAHANAAHAAANAHAAANAHANA! MAMA STOP! THAT TICKLES!" He said trying to calm himself down.

She stopped and stood up brushing her clothes off and then Chaos did the same. "NOW LET"S GET PIZZA!" Chaos exclaimed, Celestia couldn't help but smile only her son saw her act goofy otherwise she would be serious around others. "YES PIZZA!" She yelled picking him up like a football and running towards the car Chaos laughing all the way.

When they were eating pizza Chaos struggled to eat his pizza because of the size of the slices Celestia saw this and seeing him struggle she copied his actions making him smile he then tried to eat his pizza like his mother did. After they finished their pizza she became rather quite. "Um Chaos I need to tell you something..." Celestia began trying to sound happy about the whole thing. "Yeah Muma?" He asked mouthful of food. "Well I I'm pre Pregnant..." Celestia said, Chaos just smiled unlike Celestia expected him to react she expected him to throw a fit or be confused but instead he just sat there and smiled at his mother. "Does this mean I'm gonna be a big brother?" He asked still smiling.

Celestia blinked a few times before focusing on her son. "So you're not mad in the slightest bit at mama?" She asked still confused by his actions. "No why would I be mad, Timber told me that his mommy told Ink rose that and her brothers and then a little while later they had Carmel corn and then when they told Carmel corn a few years later was when his mommy was pregnant with him." Chaos said calmly like it was no big deal. Celestia blinked a few times again her three and a half year old never ceded to amaze her. "You know let's go get a movie and head home." She said still in shock by how her son was acting.

And so they did Chaos picked out a movie titled ' _Spiderman and batman Beyond the city's_ ' after it finished she carried her sleeping son to bed and tucked him in, giving the young boy a quick kiss on the head she turned off the lights and made her way to her room climbing into her own bed trying to push things out of her head so she could sleep but to no avail she tossed and turned all night when the next morning came, her hair was a wild mess but she didn't care to much as she walked down stairs and fixed herself some coffee according to Luna as soon as she had coffee she was her perky happy self even her hair seemed to tame itself.

Chaos soon came thundering down the stairs and jumped up on the barstool and looked at his mother her usually tame hair was sticking up in random places and her shirt was half off of her shoulder. "Um good morning mama?" He asked baffled by his mother's look. "Mornin sweetie." She said with a yawn. She took a norther sip of her coffee and asked Chaos if he wanted breakfast. "Yeah, can I help too?" He asked hoping off of the stool and moving it closer than her mother and climbing back up sitting next to her.

They sat in silence for a while only the sound of Celestia sipping her coffee could be heard. "So. Pancakes?" She asked smiling at her son who sat next to her at the counter. "Yeah." He said and so Celestia did she made some pancake batter and poured in some chocolate chips into the mix and then poured it on to the griddle. "Mom?" Chaos asked as his mother took pancakes from the pan to a plate. "Yes." She said flipping another pancake in the pan. "Can we put frosting on our pancakes and sprinkles?" He asked, Celestia sighed thinking it over for a moment. "You know what you can put whatever you want on your pancake sweetheart." She said giving him a quick smile before retuning her attention back to the stove Chaos sat at the island counter and waited for his mother to place food at the counter. She soon turned the stove off and then placed a plate in front of him and one where she sat across from him and the plate contain the pancakes and then she began rummaging around in the cupboards and fridge before she placed an assortment of sweets and toppings on the counter in a haphazard manner. "Take your pick." Celestia said still not sitting down as she refilled her coffee cup and filling Chaos a cup of milk and then sat them on the table and then finally sitting down.

Chaos poured an assortment of toppings on top of his pancakes, Celestia did the same but put them in a more orderly fashion. After they finished their breakfast Celestia put their dishes in the sink and then put away the toppings and such. "Mama Can we have a pajama day?" Chaos asked it was Saturday and the weather outside wasn't the most pleasant so going outside wouldn't really be an option. "You know what I think that that's an excellent Idea but let's at least fix our hair and brush our teeth." Celestia said giving her son a smile, he jumped off of the stool and fallowed his mother upstairs to the bathroom to fix their hair and brush their teeth.

Chaos combed his messy hair and put some hair gel and slicked his hair to the side as his mother combed her hair till it shone like the sun itself.

Afterwards they went back down stairs Celestia sat down on the couch and Chaos sat next to her and snuggled in next to her. Celestia turned on the TV and flipped it to a cartoon station for Chaos, She pulled down a blanket from the back of the couch and tucked her and Chaos in as they sat snuggled together. "Mama Can you read to me? Please?" Chaos asked after a while. "Sure what do you want me to read you?" Celestia asked her son who was still snuggled up to her. "Hmmm I want you to tell me a story!" He said looking up at his mother with a smile Celestia was quite for a moment before she spoke. "Ok what kind of story would you like me to tell you?" Chaos thought for a moment before answering. "I want you to tell me about when I was little." "But you still are little!" Celestia exclaimed looking at her son worry across her features. "I mean when I was really little! So I know what to expect with your baby." He said gently poking her midsection. "Oh well you were a little cute pain in the neck!" Celestia said chuckling as memories of her sons early years flooded her mind. "You know once you ran around with your pants on you head like a wild child, And then another time when you were younger I took you to work and then you ran around the school for almost the whole day before Luna and I found you." Celestia said letting another chuckle escape her. "Really? Was I that bad?" Chaos asked eyes large and staring up at his mother. "Yes you were a wild child. And a little after I had you thought it was funny to cry all night and once I'd get you to quiet down and I could finally get some sleep my alarm would start blaring and then you would start crying again. It was like that for two whole months after you were born." Celestia said grinning at the memory. Chaos just looked up at his mother wide eyed. "Yes you were a trouble maker but I still Love you a lot." Celestia said nuzzling her son's hair and giving him a kiss on the crown of his head.

Time came and went and in the past eight and a half month's Celestia's belly ballooned out she found out that she was expecting triplet girls. She told the rest of the family which we all accepted it I thought it was pretty cool! My aunt Luna was the most skeptical about the whole thing in fact she was the ONLY one to have concerns about it.

"Tia will you please tell me who the father is?!" Luna asked that day at work when they were on their lunch break. "Luna if I wanted you to know I would tell you." Celestia said calmly as she took another bite of her salad. "TIA! Please I promise not to tell if you just tell me." Luna pleaded with her sister again. "Wuna, I weally don't wemember." Celestia said once again though she had some chicken in her mouth which made her sound off. "Really Sister, How many men are in your life?" Luna asked sarcastically raising her eye brows. "Luna I'm not talking to you any more on this." Celestia said sternly. "Oh, Tia will you just tell me!?" Luna half yelled. "Luna I'm not going to talking to you on this!" Celestia yelled slamming her hands down on the table Luna jumped back in her seat. "Fine if you insist to be so secretive." Luna said as she left the room to continue her lunch in her own office.

Celestia let out a sigh after her sister left, the lunch bell rang and she heard the commotion of after lunch rush outside her office. She rubbed her stomach which didn't bulge as much as she expected unlike when she was pregnant with Chaos her stomach budged out like a lot! "Oh I can't wait till you three are here..." Celestia whispered as she was leaning back in her office chair. She closed her eyes and relaxed in her chair before a knock was heard at her door nearly causing her to fall off.

"Wahhh! ERr um come in." She said after a moment.

I opened the door and walked in carrying a large box and plopped it down on the desk and collapsed down in the chair near the desk. I gasped for air not realizing how heavy the box was before I brought it in. "Hi principal Celestia." I gasped still breathing heavily. "Umm what's in the box?" Celestia asked confused by the fact that I placed such a large box on her desk. "Stuff." I said trying still to catch my breath. "What kind of stuff?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Baby stuff almost every club in school worked together to make that stuff, You got clothes from the fashionistas, Baby books from the teckys, baby foods from the eco kids, and from us girls you got teething biscuit mixes from Pinkie and Aj, Baby clothes from Rarity, Baby story's written _and illustrated_ by Inkrose, Baby toys from Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, and Sunsetshimmers, and some lullaby's sung and written by yours truely and there's probably like way more boxes like this in the gym." I said proudly.

"Wait really?" She asked looking at me in shock." Oh yes the whole school had a baby drive for you." I said. "Wow all of this for me?" She asked still not believing me. "Oh of course you're the best Principal any of us could ask for! Your kind, generous, honest, you listen when we have problems, you the best principal and you the best aunt and your gonna be an even better mom!" I said with a smile. "Oh before I forget Vic Principal Luna wants you to come to the gym." "Really?" She asked eye's still rather big. "Yep Come on." I said getting up and then helping her up smiling at what was in the gym.

I opened the doors to the gym and walked in to the dark room. "Why are the lights off?!" Celestia asked sounding slightly worried. "Oh hang on just a minute," I said readying myself to hide and turn the lights on and yell SURPISE! "Ok I found the switch and lights in three, two, one!" That was all it took I turned on the lights and everyone jumped up and yelled. "SURPISE! CONGATULATION PIRNCAPUL CELESTIA!" "Wha wha... Is this all for me?!" She asked eye's the size of coffee cups. "Congarts Tia!" Luna half yelled giving her sister a quick hug and pat on the shoulder.

Almost every student walked over to the Principal and hugged her, shook her hand or just a congratulation.

"We're all so happy for you Principal."

"Congrates!"

"I can't wait to meet them I'm sure they'll be just like you."

"Thank you and I hope so." Celestia said just then a small black, red, teal, green, and cream colored blur ran up to her and hugged her leg. "HIMOMMY!" The boy yelled quickly. "C-chaos? What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be in school?!" Celestia asked dumb struck that her son was out of school. "That was my doing Tia." Luna said as a young boy with deep blue skin and charcoal black hair and green eyes held her hand. "Let me guess you also gave him sugar?" She asked placeing her hands on her hips. "Um n-no that was me..." Timber muttered he was the least enterjentic out of her five children. "I shared some of my chocolates from school with him." "Ah that would explain it, you know I'm not mad at you Tim, Just don't give him candy without asking your mom or me ok?" Celestia said kneeling down to the young boy's level, He was only five years older than Chaos so they were the youngest boys in the family.

"So do you like it?" Two thirteen year old girls with curled hair asked. "Hahaaaha Yes thank you Carmel corn and Skyla." Celestia said smiling giving her two nieces a quick hug, they ran off in their party slash school clothes. It all made sense to Celestia why her sister put on a more formal suit that morning and why the girl's backpacks looked fuller. "I kind of wish Blaze and Ice could be here..." Celestia sighed remembering her oldest nephews who were in the coast guard.

"As do I sister as do I..." Luna said letting a small tear roll down her cheek. "Oh Luna..." Celestia said bringing her sister away from the crowd and brought her into a tight hug well as tight as you can with baby bump, Luna sobbed into her older sisters shoulder, she hadn't heard from her husband, brother in law, or sons in over two years. "I-I I miss them TIA!" Luna Sobbed into her sisters shoulder finally letting out all of her pent up emotion and just cried. "Shshsh It's ok Luna I got you..." Celestia whispered once her sister started to calm down, once she was fully calm. "Oh Tia I'm taking you away from your party! Come on thier's one last surprise." Luna said leading her sister back to the gym. "Luna what more could there be?" Celestia asked as she fallowed her little sister through the halls. "Oh you'll see." Luna said with a smirk as they entered the gym.

Some students pulled a curtain off of something and there stood the rest of the boxes I mentioned earlier, but I didn't tell her about the other surprise on the boxes themselves! Painted on the boxes by CHS' very best artists was a gigantic picture that she had taken the weekend prior, It was a picture of Celestia and Chaos at CHS' Spring fling Celestia wore a white dress that hugged her upper body and flowed loosely from the thigh down she had on a gold belt with a small sun buckle and matching necklace and earrings to top it all off she had a golden flower called a sunlilly it was one of her favorites, Chaos wore a red suit with a black tie and a green vest over his teal dress shirt his hair was slicked back he had a small sunlilly attached to the breast pocket of his coat it meant he was his mother's date, like most student's did they wore a matching flower to their date, The picture was of her holding him her hair loosely braided. "I-I Luna I don't know what to say it's just so so perfect! Thank you Luna!" Celestia half cried hugging her sister over whelmed by the gesture.

"Well you could acsept the gift." Luna said. "Why did you do it on boxes Auntie?" Chaos asked her. "Well we stacked up the boxes with the gifts from the students and teachers and it seemed bland so I asked our artists to paint that picture of you and Celestia, and then well we showed it to you." Luna said. After the party died down every one went home and well maybe the party was too much excitement for Celestia because that night her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital!

We weren't allowed to see her till the next morning which scared poor Chaos. He was afraid that he wouldn't see his mother again I should know he held me that night and cried his little heart out. "Chaos, Luna she'll see you now." The doctor said as he led Luna and Chaos off, He held on to his aunt for dear life when Luna lightly knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" She asked and Celestia almost out of instinct said. "Come in." Luna walked over and pulled a seat for her to sit on, Chaos buried his face in her hair and shirt. "So what are their names Tia?" Luna asked seeing her sister hold three small bundles one in a golden blanket and the other one in a deep purple and lastly one wrapped in pink. "The one in Gold is Goldy she was born first, and the one in purple is Starswirl second oldest, and then there's Solena in pink she's the youngest." Celestia said with a content sigh.

"Those are lovely names Tia." Luna said brushing some of her sister's stray hairs behind her ear. "So where's my little big man?" Celestia asked seeing her son buried in his aunt's hair. He peeked up from his aunt's shoulder and peeked at his mother and what she was holding. "Would you like to see your sisters Chaos?" Luna asked her nephew whose interest was peeking. All he did was nod and hop from his aunt's grasp and climbing up on the bed.

"Their little. Shouldn't they be bigger mommy?" Chaos asked crawling up close to his mother. "No babies are small sweetheart." Celestia chuckled. "Oh well their cute so their ALL GIRLS?" Chaos asked gazing down at the tiny beings in her arms, Celestia chuckled and shifted around in the bed and got more comfortable and moved over so her son could see the tiny humans in her arms better. "Yes Chaos, would you like to hold one of your sisters? Oh Luna do you want to bring in everyone in now its fine." "Ok Tia at least I now you shouldn't punch anyone's faces in, or break their hand!" Luna said gesturing to her hand which had a small cast around it, Celestia only aloud Luna back in the room when she was giving birth, since Luna was the only one there she was the one who suffered at her sister's rage and pain.

The memory rang clear in Luna's mind and replayed itself as she walked out of the room leaving Celestia and Chaos alone with the newest members of the family.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _'Celestia screamed in pain griping the railing on the bed as she pushed. "Let it flow Tia I know it hurt's I've done it too, Just let it flow through you." I said standing near my older sister as she pushed and screamed in an effort for her daughters to enter the world. This went on for hours before her first two daughters were born and all that was left was Solena who seemed to want to stay put. "RAAAAHG! I'M GONNA KILL HIM LUNA IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!YAAAAAAAGH!" Celestia screamed as she pushed and crushed my hand in the process I heard a cracking noise figuring she broke my hand then at long last for both of us we heard a baby cry.'_

END FLASHBACK {Blame The father and Solena Luna that's all I got}

"You all can come back now." Luna said waving her hand at us, those of us who stayed awake like myself Inkrose, and my mother.

Skyla, Carmel corn and Timber slept soundly I didn't blame them it had been a long day and night. We entered the room and were greeted by the sound of giggles and gurgles. "You so cute Starswirl and Goldy yes you are yes yeah that's my cute widdle girls!" Celestia cooed at her oldest daughters while her son made silly faces at Solena Chaos stood on a chair while his mother bent over and continued to coo at the new-borns.

We all started snickering at the sight but still went unnoticed by them. I finally burst out laughing and held my sides at the sight in front of me, It was hard not to I was used to seeing a powerful stern yet kind woman who was serious about almost everything she did but then to see her cooing at babies it was just too much!

She turned around and faced she turned us so quickly that her hair flipped into her face causing me to laugh even more and then Inkrose joined me and put her hand my back. "How long have you been there?" She asked looking scared and well mortified that she had been caught out of her normal character. Luna and my mother struggled not to burst out laughing as well but instead they snickered like a they had just heard the funniest joke ever. "Hahna 'you so cute star swirl and goldy yes you are yes yeah that's my cute widdle girls' hanahna we've been here long enough!" I laughed trying to imperonate my aunt.

causing my aunt Luna and mother to start laughing. My aunt Tia's face turned red at this. "ER well just don't tell anyone what happens in this room stays in this room." "You got it thier pretty cute I can see why you were cooing over them I mean just look at those widdle faces!" My mom said smiling at the little babies.


	2. Minasoda Apple dumpling

Appleshy kids

I walked though school after my last class for the day, My freind Rarity was picking us up and taking us out for a friday treat like always. I ran outside before my ex could ambush me and flirt with me.

"Over here Dimo!" Rainbow dash called to me once I was out side. "Hey Dash thanks for waiting for me." I said as we walked over to a crowded catilac where Rarity and the rest of my friends were."Oh hello darling." Rarity said with a wave of her hand we all piled into her car and drove off.

Almost to our favorate frozen yogurt place Fluttershy started complaining about being sick. "You don't feel hot maybe your just tired I mean you work so hard at the shelter maybe your just really tired." Inkrose said rubbing Fluttershys back. "Yes I agree why don't we stop over there and you go get somthing and I'll refill my gas tank." Rarity said pulling off to a gas station and stepping out. I led Fluttershy inside and grabbed her some stuff and handed it to her. She went into the bath room and said she was going to wash up I handed some money to the guy behind the desk and walked out. "Well hows Shy?" Rainbow asked right as Fluttershy walked out with a gulty look on her face.

"Well are you ok?" Pinkie pie asked. "I don't know.." Fluttershy said as she got into the car Apple jack frowned just a bit and looked over Fluttershy knowing that what ever it was it was troubling the pour girl. "Oh come now sugar cube ya can tell us." Apple jack said with a smile. "Uh um well if I tell you all you have to promise not to freak out or get mad or anything else." Fluttershy said with uncertain athority in her voice. "Promise!" We all said at once. "Um well ok I er I guess that um well I'm Pregnant..." Fluttershy wishpered out. We all gasped and blinked a few times but Apple jack and Rainbow dash colappsed on the floor of the car. "Um well darling we're happy for you but how did this happen?" Rarity asked still not believing what she was hearing.

"I think I know you all remember that crazy party that Soarin had at his place well he spiked the punch I for one am glad I left early. I got kinda cringy once I was home..." Inkrose said Cringing at the meory of the crazy party I shook my head and shivered at the memory of the all to wild party.

 _(FLASH BACK)_

 _I took another gulp of punch and began shaking my booty in the face of a boy who I had no idea but I was._

 _"Ugh, Woah hey Dimond I'm heading home I don't feel very good..." My cuzin Inkrose grumbled stumbling around a little lot. "FINE I'M GOO-OO-OOD!" I said in a drunken singy song voice. "Woooo!" A girl my age with light hair like cotten candy and butter toned skin yelled dancing on the lap of one of the guys._

 _I wasn't mad that the men were getting grabby but I wasn't too happy either. The rest of the night was a drunken blur. When I woke up I discovered what my parents and aunts and uncle meant when they said they were 'Hung over'. I pulled my tired body off of my ex "Great!" I thought sarcasticly. I looked the room over and saw 75% of the girls were gone and maybe 5 guys were gone. I saw the butter skinned girl laying atop a large boy with sunset orange hair half naked. I just looked away and grabbed my hand bag making sure I still had all of my items and grabbed my shirt off of a boy and put it and got out of there as quick as I could._

 _I grabbed a bus and flipped through my galery on my phone and deleted some of the picture._

 _The one that was the easiest to get rid of was a picture of Flash... Groping my chest. Another one was of three men kissing me at once. And I won't even try to reimgain the rest. I think my Bubble gum pink cheeks were redder than my Cuzin's Inkrose's hair the whole way home._

"Well that means the father could be thirty different guys." Sunsetshimmer said after a moment I grabbed my phone and flipped through my gallery till I found a picture from the party I crossed off all the girls and guys that left early since Fluttershy had more punch than the rest of us that went I asked her if she remembered. She rembered something but Apple jack pointed to a boy picture. "Tell me that ain't ma brother!" "It is he well might be the you know." Flutter shy wishpered out Apple jack and Rainbow dash let out a sigh of relief and Hugged Flutter shy. "That's a relief I though that it might have been a lame jok." Rainbow dash said with a smile. We picked up our yogurts and drove off Rarity droped us off at our houses and drove home. The next day Fluttershy met Big Mac in the park and she broke the news to him. "Wel uh that's pretty big news Flutters." Big Mac said scratching the back of his head. "I know and well I'm sorry Mac." Fluttershy said refusing to look him in the eyes. "Well um Would ya'll still be um you know my wife." Big mac asked taking Fluttershys hand in his and holding out a small ring Fluttershy nodded her head and huged big Mac tightly. So I don't want to bore you with all the details but their having twins! And Big mac bought them a huge old sort of bed and breakfast place and turned it into an amazing house down stairs has a cool bedroom for all of us an amazing shed in the back yard and he made the cutest nursery ever! And so anywho she had a boy and a girl Minasota and Apple Dumplin and well I'm gonna skip ahead a while to our next adventure!


	3. Truth or dare & Never have I ever!

**Well it has been how long since my last up date...? too long so yeah here it is enjoy!**

 **This will be my most erotic, and weird chapter yet! You have been warned of my crazy mind!**

* * *

I braided Fluttershy's hair to the side, and added fake flowers and butterflies here and there.

It was her and Big mac's wedding, I was exited big time for them, kinda jealous since I was one of my only friends who _did not_ have boys at my feet, or was not as their feet.

 _I had my reasons._

* * *

 _1: ALL my past relationships ended in them ditching me for 'prettier' girls...!_

 _2: The only guy who had really, REALLY loved me, lives in Hawaii so we never see each other much, it was just a summer fling in truth... maybe not._

 _3: I was not going to drool at guys feet, ever, not even for all the money in the world!_

* * *

So, there I stood, without a date, fixing my friends hair, still unfair!

I finished Flutter's hair and went to work on my own as Rarity did her Make-up, I stared at the table as I did my hair, maybe I was not meant to fall in love... _That... that is really scary when I think about it..._

"Dimond?"

I jumped when Inkrose's hand touched my shoulder. "You were staring...!"

"I... so... never mind..." I stammered, finishing my hair.

* * *

"Hello pretty babes!"

Our heads snapped around to the doors of the tents.

There stood two boys, or men, in this case one with bright blue hair, eyes and denim clothes, and hair chest.

I looked away from that and to the other man, fiery red hair and eyes and a red tee shirt, black hoodie and jeans. both had yellow skin.

"B-Blaze?! I-Ice?!"

Rose and I gasped running to the door of the tent and hugged them.

Inkrose almost tripped on her dress, but death hugged them.

So, did I.

Then she slapped them. _hard!_

I punched them in the guts, not so lightly either.

"W... what was that for...?!" They wheezed.

We hugged them tight again.

"You, stupid idiots we miss the buck out of you!" I choked back a sob and hugged them again.

They walked out and to the guys tent, while we finished getting ready.

* * *

It was sunset when we finished.

Our dresses were like each girl, mine was a navy with ice blue belt, Inkrose's was rosy red, and so on, But Flutters was gorgeous!

Pale colors of a pink Tulip, the bottom looked like the petals and the top looked like the stem, I must say Rarity out did herself.

But before we went out, we did a bit of girl talk.

* * *

"Whew! Them to boys are sumthin'!" A.j. chuckled fanning herself with her hat, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I got some good lookin' brothers I do." Inkrose giggled.

"Yeah I saw that look you were giving Ice Rainbow... Wouldn't you say he is _cool_ or _hot_?" I asked looking to Rainbow, waggling my eyebrows. "W-what?! I don't... I... He's... what?!" Rainbow punched my arm hardly, I only guffawed at her reaction.

"Yes, we all saw you staring Dear... Though I think that Blaze is very... Hmm-hmm, quite hot." Rarity giggled, her cheeks rosy.

But we finished our giggle fit, we walked out as the music began to play.

* * *

That night we danced, well I sat drinking alcoholic cider, the good stuff Mac sold.

Inkrose stirred her tequila, While Blaze and Ice danced with Rarity and Rainbow.

Her and I didn't want to dance, frankly I just wanted to go home and sleep away my troubles, either that our I'd go clubbing and wake up with a nasty hang-over...

* * *

The next night was something I looked forwards to, after a lot of planning by Rose, Ice, and Blaze, we had their parents' house to ourselves!

* * *

"So, what're we gonna do?" I asked throwing my bag onto my bunk, their room had two bunk beds, my aunt had made it for all of us since I loved spending time with them growing up!

"Well, we're just months from 21 so guess what I got from Mac!" Ice laughed plopping on his bed. "Yeah, eight cases of..." Blaze laughed then they drum rolled on their laps.

"SUPER FIZY ALCOHOLIC CIDER!"

Inkrose and I gasped as they began stripping down to their underwear.

"GUYS!" Inkrose said her brown cheeks red like her hair, mine glowing red.

"Strip! It's just underwear jeez! Not like we're naked! Besides last time we did this, both of us we're shirtless and you girls had really skimpy pj's!" Blaze said with a smirk, their underwear wasn't tight so that helped but I was kinda embarrassed by the whole thing.

Inkrose and I took off our skirts, jeans, and tank tops.

She had a frilly black bra and hot red underwear, go figure.

Mine was simple dollar store stuff, it worked for me just fine, though it didn't match... at all!

My bra was a light blue, and my underwear had a green waste band, and white and purple zebra stripes.

I blushed and covered myself, as both boys rolled of the floor laughing.

Ice's boxers were black, both of theirs were, with an Icicle hanging from the middle and white words pointing to it saying, 'I got an icicle'. And Blaze's had flames and white words saying, 'I'm hot, your hot, you know the rest hot-stuff'.

They didn't help, matters at all!

* * *

"Let's play never have I!"

"NO!" Inkrose and I yelled, playing with dash was bad, playing with them would be a nightmare!

"Ok not never have I ever... Truth or dare!" Blaze smiled passing bottles of cider out.

I recalled a silly memory from before they left, when we were eleven!

* * *

"So, Blaze go first!" I said.

"Ok, Rose, Truth or dare!" Blaze leaned forwards and smirked at her, I looked to my right and saw her smile:

"Truth."

"Ok~! Truth..." His smirk turned evil as he spoke. "Have you ever gotten..." He waggled his brows and Ice and I fell over laughing.

"N-no!" She screeched as we all rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Ok Truth or dare Ice!" She said through her blush.

"D-Hahahahaha-re!" He laughed.

"I... dare you to... Ummmmm..." Inkrose paused in thought and then looked at her brother with hard, exited eyes. "I dare you to go into mom's office and crack her safe!"

"WHA-HA-HA-HAT?!" He tried to stop laughing and only did when her words sunk in.

"Wait, wait, wait! You want me to go into _mom's_ office _and_ break into _her_ safe?! _HER SAFE?!_ _ **ARE YOU BUCKING KIDDING ME INKY?!**_ " Ice almost yelled but the satisfied smirk on her lips made a collective 'ooooooooooooooo she gotchya' come from Blaze and me.

"F-f-fine!" Ice yelled red in the face, we followed him down the hall but not before Rose took her smartphone and turned on the camera. "Go on Ice, do it~" She purred.

We couldn't stop snickering as Ice entered the office and picked the safe.

"Ok, I did it now turn the video off!" Ice said as he ran back to their room and took a sip of cider.

Blaze and I were LOBO! Or laughing our butts off!

* * *

"Alright Dimond truth or dare, wait let me guess chicken, truth? I know you and Inky won't pick dare." Ice said drinking more of his cider.

"... Tru...Dare!~!" I smiled drinking my own cider.

Both boys choked on their drinks and Ice smiled:

"Ok~ hmmm... I dare you to... drink two bottles of cider as fast as you can without choking!"

"You are so on!" I yelled drinking as much as I could.

* * *

"Dune!" I slurred. "Ok, Blaze I dare you to... to..." I tossed a pillow at him. "Hump this like it's your crush who you wanna do oh so bad!"

"Fine drunken rainbow!" He chuckled.

As he began doing this, Inkrose who was getting tipsy, yelled:

"Moan her name!"

He didn't at first till we urged him on. But weirdly, he kept switching from Rarity, and Sunset!

"Run your hands through her hair!" Ice cackled, by this time we were all hysterical.

* * *

It went on like this for about an hour till most the Cider was gone.

We all were tipsy, to the point where Inkrose was _D~RU~NK~!_

"Never have I ever!" Inkrose called and then laughed crazily.

"Ok! Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender!" I giggled, since we were going younger to older.

Blaze put a finger down. We all laughed as he said it wasn't his fault.

"Never have I ever... Touched myself in public!" He said. Ice and I each put a finger down.

"Never have *hic* I ever *hic* had feelings *hic* *Hic* for someone *hic* in this *Hic!* room!" Inkrose hiccupped. No fingers went up, so none of us had.

After three more cases of Cider, two more erotic games, and TPing the library of the school, we passed out, I can't remember much else if we did anything though...

* * *

 **Blaze: 8**

 **Ice: 4**

 **Me: 5**

 **Inkrose: 10**

* * *

The next morning, we woke up spread eagle in our sleeping bags, we had clothes on, which was a relief, and stunk of cider.

Ice was picking up the bottles, chips, etc... Inkrose was showering, at least she should be since, the shower was running, and she wasn't there.

Blaze was snoring and laying in a weird position, like an inch worm sort of... I don't know how to describe it really...

* * *

 **So that's that was... well, the truth or dare where blaze humps a pillow is kinda true, but me and my male cousins were playing truth or dare, 2 years ago out on this flatbed trailer and a pole was near it, you know like the big power poles. I was still a hermit crab (like shy, embarrassed and not the girl you know now), and so I dared him to hump the pole, and he is Blaze, and I had him shipped with Rarity, so he moaned her name and then Ice, as we'll call him, said he should grab 'her butt' and moan 'her' name.**

 **No alcohol was used, since we were not teens like 13-! So yeah, it was fun, we all laughed like crazy! They are great guys, so this chapter is for them!**


End file.
